The Women's Room
The Women's Room is a novel by American feminist author Marilyn French, published in 1977. French first appeared as a major participant in the feminist movement with the publication of The Women's Room; it was French's debut novel.1 The Women's Room, while French states it is not an autobiographical work, contains much influence from French's own life and there are several autobiographical elements within the novel.2For example, French, like the main character, Mira, was married, divorced, and then attended Harvard where she obtained a Ph.D. in English Literature.3 Despite the connection of The Women's Room to the Feminist Movement, in an interview with the New York Times in 1977, French stated, "The Women's Room" is not about the women's movement... but about women's lives today."4 The Women's Room has been described as one of the most influential novels of the modern feminist movement.5 Its instant popularity brought criticism from some well-known feminists that it was too pessimistic about women's lives and too anti-men.6 The Women's Room is set in 1950s America and follows the fortunes of Mira Ward, a conventional and submissive young woman in a traditional marriage and her gradual feminist awakening. The novel met stark media criticism when published but went on to be an international best seller. Contents hide * 1 Historical Context * 2 Major Characters * 3 Plot details * 4 Publication details * 5 Reception of the Work * 6 Other media * 7 References * 8 Further reading * 9 External links Historical Contextedit The Women's Room was published in 1977, but the novel is written as a reflective work, following the main character, Mira, from adolescence in the late 1940s to adulthood and independence in the 1960s. During the 1950s, there was a Baby Boom. The 1950s Baby Boom refers to the increase in family sizes after World War II. Since the early 19th-century, family sizes had been decreasing, but after the war there was a growth in the average number of children families were having. In the 1930s, women gave birth to 2.4 children on average, whereas, in the 1950s, women gave birth to 3.2 children on average.7 Mira's primary childbearing years were in the 1950s; Mira herself has only two children, but many of her friends throughout the novel have three or more children. In addition to an increase in children, there was also an added expectancy in the 1950s for American women to be housewives. Women were expected to be wives and mothers before anything else. It was also assumed that women were supposed to dutifully serve their families and find happiness inside their homes and marriages rather than in a career.8 Mira experiences this through her lack of a career during her marriage to Norm and her determination to have a perfect household. Second-Wave Feminism emerged in the 1960s. This movement focused on a multitude of issues ranging from women gaining control over their sexuality to women having equality in the workplace.9 The Women's Room is a novel that encompasses many ideas central to this movement. In 1963, Betty Friedan published The Feminine Mystique in which Friedan addresses "the problem that has no name." Mira experiences much of the dissatisfaction of housewives discussed in The Feminine Mystique. Major Charactersedit Mira is the main character of the novel. Her life is followed from her teenage years into adulthood, during which time she undergoes several transformations. Norm is Mira's husband and father of her two children, Normie and Clark. Norm is a doctor and spends a limited amount of time at home with Mira and the children. Martha is Mira's closest friend during her life with Norm as a housewife. Martha and Mira are able to sympathize with each other's respective situations as trapped housewives. Val is Mira's closest friend in Cambridge. Val introduces Mira to much of the second-wave feminist ideologies. Val's comments are some of the most controversial found in the novel. Ben is Mira's love interest. Ben helps Mira to find sexual satisfaction and independence in a relationship. Plot detailsedit Mira and her friends represent a wide cross section of American society in the 1950s and 1960s. Mira herself is from a middle-class background. She is mildly rebellious in that she disagrees with her mother's view of the world. In her late teens she dates a fellow student named Lanny; one night, when she was supposed to be out on a date with Lanny, he ignores her, and in response Mira dances with several men. Mira's actions in this instance gain her a reputation for being loose. Through this experience and several others with Lanny, Mira realizes she does not want to marry Lanny because he would leave her at home, alone, scrubbing floors. Later, Mira marries Norm, a future doctor. Mira and Norm have two sons, Norm Jr. (referred to as Normie throughout the book) and Clark. During the first few years of her marriage with Norm, Mira develops friendships with three neighborhood women: Natalie, Adele, and Bliss—all of them are married with children. The women begin to throw dinner parties in order to create fun evenings together that involve their husbands. At the dinner parties there is flirtation between the different couples. Natalie begins to believe that her husband and Mira are having an affair but Mira is able to dismiss Natalie's accusation and their bonds survive until Mira discovers that Bliss and Natalie are having affairs with Adele's husband. The suspicion and actuality of affairs within the group results in irreversible damage to their friendships. Mira and Norm later move to the small town of Beau Reve, where Mira meets fellow married women with children: Lily, Samantha, and Martha. During this time Mira's marriage to Norm becomes more and more routine, and Mira finds herself at home, alone, scrubbing floors. Also while in Beau Reve, Mira witnesses the struggles of her friends. Lily goes mad as a result of her son's rebellious behavior, Samantha is evicted after her husband loses his job and leaves her, and Martha takes a married lover who simultaneously gets his wife pregnant. Through her friends, Mira begins to understand the unfair advantages enjoyed by men in relationships. After many years of marriage, Norm files for divorce (it is hinted that he has been having an affair for some time) and remarries, leaving Mira on her own. During this time, Mira, lost without her routine life of wifely duties, attempts to commit suicide and is found by Martha who helps her pick herself up. Mira returns the help in due time when Martha too attempts suicide in trying to deal with her failed affair and resulting divorce. Following the divorce, Mira goes to Harvard University to study for a PhD in English literature, with which she hopes to fulfill her lifelong dream of teaching. There she meets Val, a militant radical feminist divorcée with a "precocious" teenage daughter, Chris. It is the heyday of Women's Liberation and Mira now too, finally able to verbalise her discontent at the society around her, becomes a feminist, although a less radical and militant one than Val. Their circle includes Isolde(a lesbian divorcée), Kyla (married to Harley), and Clarissa (married to Duke). It also includes Ben, a diplomat to the fictional African nation of Lianu, with whom Mira begins a relationship. Mira and Ben have a happy relationship, in which Mira is able to maintain a sense of independence. Mira's development in the relationship helps to show her new unwillingness to live the life of a stereotypical housewife. When Mira's children come to visit her at Harvard, her growth and independence is revealed by a clear change in her views on the dichotomy between motherhood and sexuality. While at college, Val's daughter, Chris, is raped. Following the rape of her daughter, Val states (over Mira's protests), "Whatever they may be in public life, whatever their relationships with men, in their relationships with women, all men are rapists, and that's all they are. They rape us with their eyes, their laws, and their codes." This is one of the most quoted and criticized lines of the novel. Mira later ends her relationship with Ben after realizing that Ben expects her to return to Lianu with him and bear his children. Soon after, she finds out that Val has been shot following a violent protest at the trial of a rape victim. The book ends with a brief summary of where the characters are now. Ben married his secretary and now has two children. Mira is teaching at a small community college and is not dating anyone. The ending is also a doubling back in which the narrator begins to write the story the reader has just read. Publication detailsedit * The Women's Room ISBN 0-345-35361-7, 1977 Reception of the Workedit The Women's Room received much praise and much criticism. The Women's Room was a popular novel, ranking on the New York Time's Best Seller List.10 As of 2009, The Women's Room has sold over 20 million copies and has been translated into 20 languages.11 In June 2004, a sample of 500 people attending the Guardian Hay festival included The Women's Room in their list of the top 50 essential contemporary reads, demonstrating that time has not diminished the importance of French's novel.12 Many women found The Women's Room to be relatable and stimulating; women were able to recognize their own lives in Mira's.13 Susan G. Cole remembers "riding the subway after [The Women's Room] came out in paperback and noticing five women in one car devouring it."14 Susan Faludi viewed the novel as capable of "inspiring an outward-looking passion and commitment in its readers," which "was no small feat."15 Gloria Steinem states that The Women's Room "expressed the experience of a huge number of women and let them know that they were not alone and not crazy."16 Much of the negative criticism of The Women's Room is based on the lack of dynamic male characters in the book; the failure to have a man in the novel that did not blur together with the other male characters allowed negative criticism to home in on the anti-male sentiment expressed and discredit much of the positive and true portrayal of women in the novel.17 Ellen Goodman discusses this idea that within The Women's Room, the women are dynamic characters, whereas the male characters lack depth.18 Christopher Lehmann-Haupt concurs with Goodman and feels that while women may relate to the novel there is little comfort for men within The Women's Room.19 Anne Tyler goes a step further than Goodman and Lehmann-Haupt by stating that the entire novel is "very long and very narrow" and very biased.20 Interestingly, critics of The Women's Room found the novel to be too harsh on men, whereas its average women readers did not, they found French's writing to be correct in its assessment.21 French's novel was a turning point for feminist fiction. While non-fiction works, such as The Feminine Mystique, were helping to gain feminists, feminist fiction was still not widely read and was considered reading for only "hardcore" feminists.22 French's The Women's Room changed that, which is shown by its wide reception and ranking on the New York Times best-sellers list. Other mediaedit The novel was made into a three-hour made for TV movie in 1980 by ABC, starring Lee Remick and Ted Danson which earned three Emmy nominations. The producer of the movie, Philip Mandelker, stated that in making the movie they wanted to "create as much controversy as possible, with the purpose of getting men and women to talk to each other." 23 With this goal in mind, it is not surprising that the reviews surrounding the movie varied widely. Tom Shales found the movie to be annoying and a "stinker." 24 In contrast, John J. O'Connor found the movie to be a successful adaptation of the book and thoroughly enjoyed the movie, stating that "No one will be bored." 25 The Women's Room was dramatized for radio by the BBC in 2007. Category:1977 books